


virus outbreak but make it dramatic and everyone is apeshit

by detgabs



Category: BoBoiBoy (Cartoon)
Genre: All Human AU, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Animal Death, Animal Murder, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Death, Fang is depressed, Gen, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Kaizo just want soup, Not Beta Read, Pandemics, Suicide, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This mf fandom is dead, Virus, everyone is apeshit, i have exam tomorrow wish me luck, lowecase intended, the virus aint mrs rona i swear, this is just really happyn't, we need more Boboiboy angst fics where they kill each other it sounds so romantic, why did i even write this
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:07:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27670447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/detgabs/pseuds/detgabs
Summary: sebuah virus menyebar dengan sangat cepat. tapi semuanya akan baik-baik saja, bukan?..'kan?
Kudos: 3





	virus outbreak but make it dramatic and everyone is apeshit

ketika kaizo tersedak supnya dan terbatuk-batuk, kaizo sadar bahwa ini akan menjadi akhir untuknya.

ia langsung menoleh ke samping, fang melotot menatapnya dari belakang kacamatanya.

"p-pang-"

fang langsung berlari keluar dari ruang makan, kaizo tahu betul ke mana ia akan pergi. jadi kaizo langsung berdiri, kaki panjangnya berlari secepat mungkin ke kamarnya.

di sana fang berdiri di sebelah lemarinya, pistol sudah digenggam di tangan.

"pang, kau- aku tadi hanya tersedak." kaizo berusaha memberitahu. tangan fang gemetaran minta ampun. jantung kaizo berdetak keras, dan napasnya sesak karena tersedak tadi.

fang memejamkan matanya rapat-rapat, ia tampak menderita. genggaman tangannya pada pistol itu begitu keras, dan kaizo hanya bisa tinggal menunggu fang menarik pelatuknya.

namun kaizo mendengar suara batuk, dan kali ini bukan darinya.

di sana, fang dengan pistol di tangannya, dan satu tangannya yang lain sedang menutup mulutnya seraya terbatuk-batuk sampai beberapa kali.

setelah beberapa detik yang terasa seperti berjam-jam itu berlalu, fang menatap kaizo. matanya sendu namun kedua ujung mulutnya tertarik ke atas.

tembakan peluru terdengar. kaizo berakhir kembali melanjutkan supnya di hening sepi.

\---

ketika berita menyebar, semuanya panik. tentu saja. siapa yang tidak akan panik? menyentuh orang sedikit, tertular. menyentuh hal yang habis disentuh orang lain, tertular.

pemerintah memerintahkan semuanya untuk mengunci diri di rumah. jangan ada yang keluar sampai kabar selanjutnya diberitakan.

sembilan bulan berlalu dan persediaan makanan sangatlah menyedihkan. itu kenapa halilintar mengorbankan dirinya, pergi keluar untuk mencari makanan.

semua saudaranya protes, tidak menginginkan halilintar untuk keluar dari rumah. halilintar tahu mereka hanya paranoid karena mendengar rumor-rumor itu. sempat ada berita bahwa ada sniper tersembunyi yang akan langsung menembak siapapun yang terlihat berkeliaran di luar rumah. halilintar rasa itu menggelikan. lagipula, siapa yang akan menjadi sniper-nya jika semua orang di rumah, bukan?

akhirnya halilintar berjalan keluar dari rumahnya, saudara-saudaranya menatap dari ambang pintu, menatap luar dengan ketakutan. halilintar berusaha menenangkan mereka, bahwa ia akan kembali dalam keadaan aman, sehat, dan lengkap.

halilintar tidak pulang hari itu.

dan esoknya.

dan esoknya lagi.

ia kembali, akhirnya, seminggu kemudian. bajunya robek sana-sini dan penuh debu. wajahnya babak belur dan sebuah kain merah pekat mengikat bisepnya dengan erat.

taufan sudah mau melompat dan memeluknya, namun tiba-tiba suara kencang terdengar di sebelah telinganya, dan semuanya mendadak terdengar seolah ia berada di dalam air.

suara-suara dapat terdengar namun taufan tidak dapat menangkap apa yang suara-suara itu maksud.

taufan hanya bisa menatap tubuh kakaknya yang tergeletak dengan peluru di lehernya.

akhirnya ia menoleh ke belakang, mendapati solar yang terduduk di lantai, satu tangannya memegangi pipinya. sedangkan tangannya yang satunya lagi tengah menopang tubuhnya agar tidak rubuh sepenuhnya ke lantai, sebuah pistol tergeletak di sebelahnya.

tampak ice dan thorn tengah memegangi kedua lengan gempa. wajah pemuda beriris emas itu merah penuh emosi. mulutnya terbuka lebar dan air mata mengalir turun dari wajahnya. blaze mematung di sebelah tembok.

taufan tidak bisa mendengar apa-apa.

solar berdiri, berjalan ke arah tubuh halilintar. tangannya memegang semprotan disinfektan.

\---

kita bisa mendapat info dari mana saja. tv. ponsel pintar.

banyak info yang tidak benar. hoax. ia tahu itu.

namun ketika ying menatap kalimat itu di berandanya,

rangkaian aksara yang tercipta sebagai bentuk komunikasi spesifik itu,

ying sudah tidak bisa berpikir lagi.

hewan peliharaan bisa menyebarkan virusnya, katanya.

orang berusia tua lebih mudah terkena virusnya, katanya.

ying merasa beruntung, karena semua orang berada di rumah.

tidak ada yang keluar.

tidak ada yang bisa melihat tubuh kucingnya tergeletak di tengah jalan di luar rumahnya.

tidak ada yang bisa melihat warna merah kecokelatan mulai mengkontaminasi bulu putihnya.

ying duduk bersandar di sofanya. kini merasa tenang.

dapat terlihat walker standard di sebelah sofa. tergeletak terbalik.


End file.
